


1000 miles north of nowhere

by nychthemera



Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychthemera/pseuds/nychthemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I offered you a ride, how did this happen?” In which a nine-hour drive from Las Vegas to San Francisco ends up being more than an easy road trip. Because in the end, road trips are never that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 miles north of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my amazing partner in crime, G. There is also a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/malinowy/1000-miles-north-of-nowhere), in case you were interested in hearing what I imagined would be playing in the background.

When the lights go out after the last song and the room plunges into darkness, it takes Shaun’s eyes a moment to adjust. It’s not as dark as it usually is, faint light illuminating the bar in front of them, but the feeling of having played his heart out he feels at the end of every set is the same. Yet he also knows it hasn’t been their best show, the long tour has worn them all down and he is sure they’re all looking forward to having some rest after the last gig tomorrow. Shaun feels an arm around his shoulder and bows down with the rest of the band, thanking the audience. As he straightens back up his eyes catch a glimpse of the person at the back of the room, the person with a camera in his hands and it’s the moment when Shaun realizes he didn’t imagine it earlier in the evening. Didn’t imagine seeing the tall, striking figure who should be nowhere near Las Vegas. He waits until the man stops playing with his camera and lifts his eyes to meet Shaun’s gaze. Shaun nods and subtly motions towards the backstage, not leaving his place before he’s sees the other man start walking towards the side of the stage, against the current of people exiting after the show. 

Shaun has barely made it to the backstage when he’s suddenly bear-hugged and how the other man made it past the security so fast is a question he should probably be asking someone. ”Iouri. I didn’t expect to see you here. Or anywhere in the States even,” Shaun greets his friend and Iouri laughs in response, his face lighting up. ”You’re not the only one who can surprise people. I was doing a shoot and then found out you’re playing here and couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to see the show.” What kind of shoot, Iouri doesn’t elaborate and Shaun doesn’t ask. ”Grab a drink while I go change and we can chat for a moment before we need to hit the road again,” Shaun says before turning and heading towards the area they’ve reserved for dressing up. For a Las Vegas casino club the venue has one of the least impressive backstages he’s seen and when he returns to Iouri, he can tell the Swiss man isn’t exactly comfortable in the room either. ”Not the best place to have caught our show really,” Shaun says by way of apology and before he can add anything someone is shouting at him from the door. ”Shaun! Fifteen minutes and we’re leaving!” He suppresses the urge to sigh when he sees the smile vanish from Iouri’s face, it being painfully obvious they’d both been expecting to have more time to catch up. ”Where are you heading to?” Iouri asks and takes a sip from his drink. ”San Francisco. Last show of the tour,” Shaun answers and Iouri nods. ”I’ll drive you.” 

Shaun isn’t sure what it is that makes him accept the offer in the end. Maybe it’s the sincerity of Iouri’s words, the tone that says he’ll be genuinely happy to spend nine hours in a car with Shaun. Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s spent weeks in a cramped van staring at his bandmates’ faces and wishing the venues were closer to each other. Or maybe it’s the simple need to spend time with Iouri, a need Shaun has ignored ever since that brief meeting at the party in New York. It could also be a combination of all those things that make it so that twenty minutes later he’s steering Iouri’s rental car out of the parking lot. ”I offered you a ride, how did this happen?” Iouri asks from the passenger seat and continues ”I know how to drive here you know, I’ve done it before.” Shaun focuses on the traffic on The Strip and thinks of the best way to answer without pissing Iouri off. ”Trust me man, you don’t want to drive nine hours straight. Give me a couple of hours to wear off the adrenaline and then you can sit behind the wheel as much as you want.” Shaun doesn’t love driving in the middle of the night, but he knows that he’s not going to be able to sit in place for hours either, not here, not now. He turns the volume of the music higher and lets the dark voice drown out the silence stretching between them as the neon lights of Las Vegas flash past. 

Shaun’s not entirely sure how long they’ve driven, or where they even are, when Iouri gets his camera out and starts snapping pictures of the roadside. Shaun wants to ask something about the photographs, he’s seen them and they’re exceptional, sharp lines and intense focus, when Iouri catches him by surprise for the second time that evening and takes a picture of his profile. ”That’s not going to be published anywhere,” Shaun says, the sentence half a statement, half a question. Iouri is still looking at him through the camera lens, his body awkwardly angled on the seat. ”No, but it’s a good picture. It’s good to have good pictures of your friends.” Iouri speaks more to the camera than to Shaun, going through the stills he’s shot, satisfied with the results. The look of burning concentration on Iouri’s face reminds Shaun of the times he’s seen the Swiss go in for the kill in the halfpipe, of the times when he felt like he could be defeated. It’s a beautiful look and becomes the other man, but Shaun’s happy that the reason for it is something else than snowboarding. Is happy that he’s found someone who lives and breathes more than just riding and powder and understands that the board strapped to their feet is not the be all and end all. 

The car has fallen quiet again, both men absorbed in their thoughts, the only sounds the last notes of a song playing in the background and the steady hum of tyres on the asphalt. Shaun’s starting to feel exhaustion set into his bones and knows sooner rather than later he’s going to have to alert Iouri and switch places with him. ”I need you to get behind the wheel before I fall asleep. We’ve made it to across the Californian border, you know where to go,” Shaun partly mumbles and the sentence is punctuated by a yawn that makes it clear he shouldn’t be driving anymore. ”I know, I know,” Iouri replies, sounding almost annoyed. He leans over to Shaun’s side to check the meters and the closeness would feel electrifying if they weren’t in a vehicle moving seventy miles an hour. ”We need to stop for gas. Pull over to the next station and then you can get your beauty sleep,” Iouri says and Shaun is tempted to stick out his tongue because beauty sleep, really now, that’s not what it is about. ”Sure man, and you keep your clothes on when you get the gas,” Shaun can’t help but retort. If they’re going to snark until they stop, then so be it. Iouri buries his face in his hands and Shaun feels gleeful. It may not have been the best idea to bring up that incident, but Shaun enjoys seeing Iouri somewhat bashful. ”This road trip hasn’t been fun enough for me to strip yet, you need to up your game,” Iouri suddenly answers with a straight face, like he’s challenging Shaun. What’s happened in the past has happened, it wasn’t the worst night of his life and Iouri’s sure he can find something similar to embarrass Shaun with. Before either of them can turn the words into a real challenge, Shaun rounds a corner for the gas station and makes it clear that since it’s Iouri’s car, he’s going to be in charge of filling up the tank. 

Getting out of the car, Shaun stretches for a moment and thinks that while this ride is a lot smoother and more spacious than the van could ever be, he’d still prefer to sleep a few hours in an actual bed instead of trying to make himself feel comfortable on the leather seat of the car. Judging by the way Iouri’s rubbing his lower back, the couple of hours they’ve been driving have left their mark on the other man as well. ”Okay, ready to get back on the road?” Iouri asks as he walks around the car to the driver’s side, looking suspiciously energetic given the late hour. Shaun opens the door and more collapses than sits on the passenger seat. He’s closed his eyes, the lights of the highway flickering behind his lids and is leaning his head to the window, the coolness soothing him, helping him to fight sleep for a few moments more. 

”I don’t get how you do it all,” Iouri suddenly says quietly and Shaun opens his eyes to see the Swiss stare at the road. ”Do what?” Shaun asks, because there are so many things Iouri could be referring to. Snowboarding and training, the band, the business he hasn’t been running with as much care as it would deserve. ”Everything. The media and running from interview to another, going to competitions, having time to relax. I thought I was prepared for it, was going to have everything under control, time for everything but time has just flown past and I…” Iouri trails off and for the first time Shaun looks at him with care. Even in the darkness of the car he sees the tension of Iouri’s shoulders, the way his knuckles are turning white as he clutches at the wheel, sees how he’s fighting to be in control and how it must have taken Iouri a lot of courage to ask that question from Shaun, not just wonder about it in passing on yet another interview. Shaun knows Iouri wants to push the limits, they wouldn’t be here if that weren’t the case and Shaun can’t tell him to stop pushing, moving forward is what drives them both. 

”Help. And years of experience. But mostly help from other people. I still have the final word over everything, but I talk with people who know about things. Yeah, I hate it and that’s kind of why there’s the band, so I don’t have to be on the front all the time, but if you want to make it without going crazy you’re going to need someone to help you out.” Shaun’s not sure if that’s exactly what he wanted to say or if it’ll be any help to Iouri, to someone as stubborn as the Swiss man. ”Besides, the hype will die down in a few months. Sure, you’ll be the Olympic gold medalist and everyone’s expecting you to beat me in every competition, but eventually they’ll find someone else to put on all the magazine covers,” he adds, half joking, half honestly because he’s been through it all, he knows how it goes. Unless they bring it onto themselves, they should have until the X Games to lie low and focus on doing what they do best, Shaun thinks while he watches Iouri process everything he’s said. ”For what it’s worth, you’ve been doing great man,” Shaun says before he can stop himself and why he feels the need to praise Iouri, he doesn’t know, but when he sees a smile tug at the corners of Iouri’s mouth he senses it was just what the other man needed to hear. ”Thanks, Mr. Years of Experience,” Iouri responds and reaches over the console to nudge Shaun’s arm. Shaun can tell the other man isn’t as comfortable as he’d like to be, but at least he’s more affectionate again. It’s something Shaun likes about Iouri, the way he can make others feel good and loved and Shaun wishes it was something he could do too, but he’s resigned to the fact that it’s not, it’s never going to be the way people perceive him. 

Shaun forces himself to stop that train of thought and closes his eyes again. He’s not planning on sleeping because somehow in his mind it would mean leaving Iouri alone, but his eyelids feel heavy and his body is craving rest. At some point he must have dozed off because when he opens his eyes again and gathers his bearings Shaun realizes Iouri’s steering the car towards what looks like a terrible one-star hotel. ”Uhh, what are you doing?” Shaun asks, the question coming out more sluggish than he intended to. ”You’re sleeping, I’m tired, it’s 4 AM and we’re in the middle of nowhere and that place has beds,” Iouri explains, like it’s the most logical thing in the world. Shaun looks at the navigator and sighs. ”You must have driven through the whole city, are you seriously telling me this is the place you figured is the best for a few hours’ sleep?” Shaun’s spent his fair share of nights in dingy hotels, but it’s not something he’s missed during the past few years. Success and fame tend to get you the nice, soft beds in the spacious rooms and Shaun’s fairly sure that’s what Iouri’s grown used to as well. Shaun glares at Iouri but the way the other man stares back at him is enough to tell him that Iouri’s made up his mind and they can either spend rest of the early morning arguing about it or get a room and rest for a couple of hours. And Shaun knows that picking the latter alternative is the best choice, he has to be the one to give in, they’re in Iouri’s car after all and even if the beds are awful, they’re bound to be better than the car’s seats. At least that’s what he’s trying to make himself believe. ”I’m not putting my name on anything here though, it’s all on you man,” is the last thing Shaun says before Iouri gets out of the car and walks towards the reception, indicating with a wave of his hand that yes, he’s heard what Shaun said and no, he doesn’t give a damn about whose name is going to be on the registration card. 

Fifteen minutes later Iouri walks back to the car and Shaun was starting to think the Swiss man had been abducted on the way, it was taking him so long. ”We’ve got a room, come on,” Iouri says and leads the way back towards the hotel. It takes Shaun a while to register the words. ”A room?” he asks, even though he’s quite certain he heard Iouri right the first time. ”Yes, a room. Technically they shouldn’t check in anyone at this time of the day, but I managed to talk the receptionist girl into doing us a favor,” Iouri explains, looking like it might have taken more than a few carefully chosen words to get them a place to crash. Shaun doesn’t ask, ignoring the gnawing feeling and suspicious voice inside his head and simply follows Iouri in to the room. It’s not as bad as it could have been, it looks clean and has two beds and suddenly that’s all Shaun cares about. Throwing his jacket on top of the closest chair and kicking off his shoes he ungracefully flops on one of the beds and wraps the light blue bedcover around himself. Sleep, that’s what he’s here for. ”G’night,” Shaun mutters, the words muffled by a pillow and before he can hear Iouri’s response he’s blacked out. 

He wakes up feeling like he’s slept half a day, the bedcover all of a sudden suffocating. He turns to face the other bed and is baffled to see it untouched. Iouri said he was tired, yet he’s not even in the room as far as Shaun can tell. Getting up and reaching for his shoes Shaun realizes that Iouri must have the only key to the room and as he opens the door he wishes he’ll find Iouri, otherwise this whole roadside hotel experience is going to become everything he doesn’t want it to be. It’s still quiet outside and Shaun has no idea where to start looking for the Swiss man. The girl at the reception might know, but before he can do anything, he hears a sound from the pool and it’s a sound he’d know anywhere, a sound almost as familiar as that of snow crunching under a board. He steps up and leans on the fence separating the pool from the parking lot and for a while just looks at Iouri skating in the empty basin, the sight somehow so incredibly out of place but also completely normal. 

As Iouri comes up the side of the pool Shaun’s on, he catches the edge of the board and stops. ”You been here for long?” Shaun questions and Iouri shakes his head. ”Nah. Found this place after you fell asleep, maybe two hours ago?” he says and continues ”Needed to clear my head.” Shaun doesn’t need to hear more, he’s had those sleepless nights when there are only a handful of things that are truly helpful. But then, he also knows that Iouri’s going to need to shut his eyes for a few hours, he looks ready to drop any minute now. What Shaun also knows is that the skating isn’t going to do the trick, Iouri needs something else to occupy his mind, or better yet, nothing on his mind at all and when Shaun locks his eyes on Iouri’s he can feel his body tense and his mind scream. This isn’t something they do sober. And yet. ”Let me help you sleep. Let me return the favor,” Shaun says quietly and understanding dawns on Iouri’s face, his eyes darkening. ”Later?”, is the equally quiet reply and Shaun can see Iouri grip the board in his hand a bit tighter. ”Now,” he declares, not letting Iouri avert his gaze and if the Swiss man is mirroring his posture even a bit, they both look like self-conscious teenagers. And yet. 

After what feels like an eternity Iouri finally nods and walks up to Shaun, then continues to walk towards the hotel room without stopping to check if Shaun’s following him. The control’s shifted, Shaun realizes, and it terrifies him. Terrifies and exhilarates. Iouri’s gotten the door open and Shaun steps in to find the other man staring into nothingness, his entire body stiff, the taut muscles under his shirt visible. It’s not something Shaun’s used to seeing, Iouri usually being the picture of relaxation and easy affection. But then, this isn’t the kind of situation they generally meet in. Shaun trails his hand over Iouri’s shoulder, his fingers ghosting over the spot where he knows that long scar is. ”I’m sure we can persuade that receptionist to get us a drink--” Shaun starts but before he can continue the sentence Iouri’s lips are on his, soft and demanding at the same time. ”No.” It’s all Iouri says when he breaks away and Shaun didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he hears that word and breathes out. ”The whole point of this was to take my mind off of things, right? I don’t want something to mess it up more,” Iouri rationalises, the part about wanting to fully enjoy the sensations too hanging unspoken in the air between them. 

If Shaun was asked how much he remembers of the night, his answer would be something along the lines of not much. It’d be a blatant lie, but he’s good at that, lying about these things, almost convincing himself. What he truly remembers is everything. The way Iouri’s skin feels warm under his fingers, the way the bed seems too small for the two of them when they can’t find a comfortable position. The way Iouri moans when Shaun wraps his lips around his cock, the burning feeling at the back of his throat when Iouri bucks into his mouth. Iouri’s nails against his scalp when the Swiss man tugs Shaun’s hair, for leverage, for pleasure, Shaun isn’t sure. The words Iouri utters when he comes, maybe German, or possibly Russian, it’s something Shaun is tempted to ask about later. The blissed out look on the other man’s face before his features soften even more and he falls asleep. The taste of Iouri on his tongue and the tiredness in his bones. Feeling better than he’d felt in a long time. These are all the things he remembers, all the things that return to his mind days, weeks, even months later. This isn’t something they do sober, Shaun thinks, the heat emanating from Iouri’s body lulling him back to sleep again. 

Shaun wakes up, for the third time within less than twelve hours, this time to the feeling of an elbow digging between his shoulder blades. It’s bright in the room and Shaun sees that Iouri’s sprawled on the bed like he owns the whole place. He has no idea what time it is, wishes he didn’t have to care, but obligations are obligations and he’s never missed something he’s agreed to do and he’s not going to start doing that now. He kicks the other man, foregoing any attempts at gently waking Iouri up and laughs when Iouri buries his head into the pillow. ”Come on, we need to get going, we’re not even close to San Francisco,” Shaun says, pulling on his shoes and continues. ”You can do this man, this isn’t even early on our standards.” Iouri grumbles something that sounds a lot like fuck off, but eventually gets up, running a hand through his hair, trying to tame it in vain. Shaun watches as Iouri slowly gets dressed, drinking in the sight and realizes both of them must look like they’ve barely slept. Checking his phone, Shaun’s relieved to see that they’ve missed the morning rush hour traffic, but less thrilled about the missed calls and messages asking where he is. Explanations can wait until he sees everyone at the venue and suddenly he’s glad they’re playing the final show of the tour tonight, he’s more than ready to go out in the mountains and spend some time surrounded by nothing but the white snow. And his crew, but it’s different. They’ll be there for him, that’s their job.

Tha car is exactly where Iouri parked it, the black hood shining in the late morning sun and when Iouri climbs on the passenger seat Shaun thinks the other man looks more hangover than he did at the Olympics press conference. Which, given the fact that they haven’t touched any alcohol, is quite an achievement. ”You okay?” he asks when they hit the highway again, slightly worried by how quiet Iouri is. He thinks of all the lines they crossed last night, all the things they said and did, how there is no going back to the way things were before. ”Yes. And we’re fine, that’s what you were worried about, wasn’t it,” Iouri says, his voice reassuring. The vulnerability and hesitation from a few hours ago have disappeared, as far as Shaun can tell Iouri is at ease with himself again and that’s what helps him turn his own thoughts to the upcoming gig, to all the things he’s going to have to take a look at when he gets back home. Iouri’s started humming along to the song playing on the radio and Shaun can’t help but tap the rhythm on the wheel, singing along as well. ”I get why they don’t give you a microphone,” Iouri says out of the blue and both of them laugh because Shaun knows that while he’s good at many things, singing isn’t one of them. ”Well yeah, neither of us should be thinking about quitting our day jobs just yet,” he retorts and Iouri nods, launching into a speech about the young kids not trying the tricks they’re trying and how frustrating that is. Shaun listens, interrupts the other man a few times, but mostly enjoys the tirade because while it’s all the same stuff they, or Iouri, have talked about in interviews, it’s satisfying to hear it from someone who shares his feelings and understands why they’re going to spend weeks hitting a mattress trying to land the new tricks. Why they want to do that.

They spend the rest of the drive bantering, sharing memories of Sochi – Iouri’s including partying with the Russian mob, Shaun’s a house with half of it missing, talking about all the things they want to do in the upcoming months but not mentioning the next competition where they might be facing each other. Both of them know everyone is expecting Iouri to come out on top in that meeting now, and Shaun supposes they have the right to assume that. He’s been beaten, it’s not something that happens too often but he isn’t going to let it happen again. Let the media and experts think what they want, he knows he’s going to go out there and challenge Iouri and vice versa. 

In the late afternoon Shaun finally pulls up in front of the club, at that moment happy that all his gear has travelled to the venue with the band, unloading being the last thing he’d be wanting to do. Opening the door and letting the California heat embrace him he steps on the sidewalk and waits for Iouri to get out of the car too. ”Come here man,” Shaun commands and motions Iouri to join him on the street. As soon as the Swiss is close enough, Shaun hugs him and whispers. ”Thank you.” Iouri looks down at him, a smile on his face. ”No, thank you. For everything. ” With that he lets go of Shaun and gets back on the driver’s seat. ”See you in a couple of months,” are Shaun’s parting words to the other man and Iouri’s smile is contagious because Shaun’s still grinning as he watches the car vanish down the road. Where Iouri is heading to, Shaun doesn’t know but what he knows is that he’ll hear from him sooner or later. Can’t even explain to himself why, he simply knows it’s going to happen. Removing his sunglasses and walking inside the club he hears a female voice greet him. ”Oh, look who’s finally decided to grace us with his presence!” Shaking his head, Shaun answers. ”Shut up Lena, at least this time my driver stayed on the road. Now, are we going to do a soundcheck or what?” This is what he’s here for, to work, not to mess around. He has time for that later.


End file.
